(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working platform, and in particular, to a platform which is formed by easy connections of parts forcing the working platform.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Working platforms are used as table for displaying of food or as a moveable trolley in food stalls or market. However, the conventional platform is difficult to dismantle and all the screws have to be removed in order to fold the platform. Thereof, the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a working platform which can solve the shortcomings of the conventional platform.